Molecular sieve materials, both natural and synthetic, have been demonstrated in the past to have catalytic properties for various types of hydrocarbon conversion. Molecular sieves that find application in catalysis include any of the naturally occurring or synthetic crystalline molecular sieves. Examples of these zeolites include large pore zeolites, intermediate pore size zeolites, and small pore zeolites. These zeolites and their isotypes are described in “Atlas of Zeolite Framework Types”, eds. W. H. Meier, D. H. Olson and Ch. Baerlocher, Elsevier, Fifth Edition, 2001, which is hereby incorporated by reference. A large pore zeolite generally has a pore size of at least about 7 Å and includes LTL, VFI, MAZ, FAU, OFF, *BEA, and MOR framework type zeolites (IUPAC Commission of Zeolite Nomenclature). Examples of large pore zeolites include mazzite, offretite, zeolite L, VPI-5, zeolite Y, zeolite X, omega, and Beta. An intermediate pore size zeolite generally has a pore size from about 5 Å to less than about 7 Å and includes, for example, MFI, MEL, EUO, MTT, MFS, AEL, AFO, HEU, FER, MWW, and TON framework type zeolites (IUPAC Commission of Zeolite Nomenclature). Examples of intermediate pore size zeolites include ZSM-5, ZSM-11, ZSM-22, MCM-22, silicalite 1, and silicalite 2. A small pore size zeolite has a pore size from about 3 Å to less than about 5.0 Å and includes, for example, CHA, ERI, KFI, LEV, SOD, and LTA framework type zeolites (IUPAC Commission of Zeolite Nomenclature). Examples of small pore zeolites include ZK-4, ZSM-2, SAPO-34, SAPO-35, ZK-14, SAPO-42, ZK-21, ZK-22, ZK-5, ZK-20, zeolite A, chabazite, zeolite T, gmelinite, ALPO-17, and clinoptilolite.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,439,409 refers to a crystalline molecular sieve composition of matter named PSH-3 and its synthesis from a reaction mixture for hydrothermal reaction containing hexamethyleneimine, an organic compound which acts as directing agent for synthesis of the MCM-56 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,697). Hexamethyleneimine is also taught for use in synthesis of crystalline molecular sieves MCM-22 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,954,325) and MCM-49 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,575). A molecular sieve composition of matter referred to as zeolite SSZ-25 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,667) is synthesized from a reaction mixture for hydrothermal reaction containing an adamantane quaternary ammonium ion. U.S. Pat. No. 6,077,498 refers to a crystalline molecular sieve composition of matter named ITQ-1 and its synthesis from a reaction mixture for hydrothermal reaction containing one or a plurality of organic additives.
Chem. Lett. Vol. 32, No. 6, page 542-543 (2003) by S. H. Lee, C. H. Shin, and S. B Hong and Microporous and Mesoporous Materials, Vol. 68, page 97-104 (2004) by S. H. Lee, C. H. Shin, D. K. Yang, S. D. Ahn, I. S. Nam and S. B Hong reported a MCM-22 molecular sieve synthesized by crystallizing reaction mixture for hydrothermal reactions prepared from water, Me6-diquat-5 dibromide, Ludox HS-40, aluminum nitrate non-hydrate, and 50 wt % sodium hydroxide solution. The mixtures had a molar composition as shown in Table I. The mixtures were crystallized under crystallization conditions (as shown in Table I) and characterized as pure phase MCM-22 with a crystal size of about 0.5×0.05 μm (micro plates morphology).
TABLE IChem. Lett.Vol. 32, No. 6,Microporous and Mesoporouspage 542-543Materials, Vol. 68, page 97-104(2003)(2004)Molar composition of the mixtureSiO2/Al2O3603060H2O/SiO2404040OH−/SiO2*0.630.40.5OH−/SiO2**0.730.60.6Na+/SiO20.730.60.6R/SiO20.150.10.1Crystallization conditionsTemperature (° C.)160Stirring speed (RPM)100Time (hr)168Product CharacterizationXRD ResultPure Phase MCM-22SiO2/Al2O3 (molar38ratio)BET area (m2/g)438Crystal size0.5 × 0.05 μmMorphologyPlateletPlatelet*The OH−/SiO2 of this row is calculated with correction of aluminum source, wherein Al(NO3)3 was used in both papers.**The OH−/SiO2 of this row is calculated without correction of aluminum source.
Provisional Patent Application No. 60/834,030 discloses a crystalline molecular sieve (EMM-10-P) having, in its as-synthesized form, an X-ray diffraction pattern including d-spacing maxima at 13.18±0.25 and 12.33±0.23 Angstroms, wherein the peak intensity of the d-spacing maximum at 13.18±0.25 Angstroms is at least as great as 90% of the peak intensity of the d-spacing maximum at 12.33±0.23 Angstroms.
Provisional Patent Application No. 60/834,001 discloses a method of making a crystalline molecular sieve (EMM-10-P), the method comprising the steps of:                (a) providing a mixture comprising at least one source of at least one tetravalent element (Y), at least one source of at least one alkali or alkali earth metal element, at least one directing-agent (R), water, and optionally at least one source of at least one trivalent element (X), said mixture having the following molar ratio:                    Y:X2=10 to infinity            H2O:Y=1 to 10000            OH−:Y=0.001 to 0.59            M+:Y=0.001 to 2            R:Y=0.001 to 2            wherein M is an alkali metal and R is at least one N,N,N,N′N′N′-hexamethyl-1,5-pentanediaminium salt (Me6-diquat-5 salt(s)); and                        (b) submitting the mixture at crystallization conditions to form a product comprising the desired crystalline molecular sieve, wherein the crystallization conditions comprise a temperature in the range of from 100° C. to 200° C., and a crystallization time from about 1 hour to 400 hours.        
Provisional Patent Application No. 60/834,032 discloses a crystalline molecular sieve (EMM-10), in its ammonium exchanged form or in its calcined form, comprising unit cells with MWW topology, said crystalline molecular sieve is characterized by diffraction streaking from the unit cell arrangement in the c direction. The crystalline molecular sieve is further characterized by the arced hk0 patterns of electron diffraction pattern. The crystalline molecular sieve is further characterized by the unit cells streaking along c direction.
Provisional Patent Application No. 60/834,031 discloses a method of making a crystalline molecular sieve (EMM-10), the method comprising the steps of:                (a) providing a mixture comprising at least one source of at least one tetravalent element (Y), at least one source of at least one trivalent element (X), at least one source of at least one alkali or alkali earth metal element, at least one directing-agent (R), and water, said mixture having the following molar composition:                    Y:X2=10 to infinity            H2O:Y=1 to 10000            OH−:Y=0.001 to 0.59            M+:Y=0.001 to 2            R:Y=0.001 to 2            wherein M is an alkali metal and R is at least one N,N,N,N′N′N′-hexamethyl-1,5-pentanediaminium salt (Me6-diquat-5 salt(s)); and                        (b) submitting the mixture at crystallization conditions to form a product comprising the desired crystalline molecular sieve, wherein the crystallization conditions comprise a temperature in the range of from 100° C. to 200° C., and a crystallization time from about 1 hour to 400 hours;        (c) recovering the crystalline molecular sieve; and        (d) ion-exchanging the crystalline molecular sieve with ammonium nitrate solution.        
It is known that crystal morphology, size and aggregation/agglomeration, or new x-ray diffraction can affect catalyst behavior, especially regarding catalyst activity and stability. There is, therefore, a need for novel crystalline molecular sieve compositions and method of making such novel crystalline molecular sieve compositions.